Robin the Bird Wonder
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: This story is written for the An actual robin challenge in the Young Justice forum. Richard John Grayson or as many call him Dick thought that they knew the Boy Wonder, but soon they'll find that he harbors a remarkable secret, find out what it is in this story of hope and courage in toughest of trials. Rated T for language and violence in future chapters, and character deaths.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor do I intend to use this for profit. This story was inspired by a challenge in the Young Justice forum. I had to change a few events for authenticity's sake. For example, I changed Dick Grayson's birthday from December 1, 1996 to March 21, 1996. Plus I decided to change the day the Flying Graysons died from April 1, 2006 to the boy's eighth birthday for dramatic effect. On a minor note, it is my first Young Justice fanfic.**

Prologue: A Bird's Secret

Richard John Grayson or as people would call him Dick, was not an ordinary human boy, he was considered the Boy Wonder as he took on the name Robin, after the bird that was a symbol of spring and to honor the memory of his family. Yet, he harbored a very remarkable secret of his life. He was an actual robin taking on the form of a human.

 **March 21, 1996**

The juvenile bird was trying to fend for himself as his parents were killed in a fire when he developed his feathers and legs.

A young gypsy woman with auburn hair, cerulean blue eyes, garbed in casual clothing named Mary Grayson was taking a stroll in hopes to relieve herself of her stress and she found the young bird that was crying in fright as two boys were trying to bathe the bird with a sprinkling system. She scolded the boys for their behavior and took the poor bird in.

Mary Grayson, with her husband John, her brother-in-law Richard, sister-in-law Karla, and her nephew John were a family of trapeze artists in Haly International Traveling Circus an honest business that was ran by Jack Haly. Their stunt that made this family well known was a daring trapeze routine without the aid of a net. Mary was in a state of mourning; her unborn son had died and it left her in a state of despair as guilt was plaguing into her heart. Nevertheless she wished to see her son, to hold him and love him.

Later that evening the little robin saw Mary Grayson with a sense of wishing to show her appreciation, the bird lowered his head in despair as there would be no way for him to show his thanks as a small songbird until something remarkable happened.

He was visited by a young witch that had long black hair, dark green eyes, garbed in white.

The woman said, "I know that you have a feeling of pining to escape from the life that you have. I am willing to grant your wish young bird. Yet there's a price to be paid, you will transform into a human infant and this human form will last until you turn 13. Do you accept this offer?"

The robin looked in sadness for the woman and he nodded, accepting the offer. The robin was surrounded in a powerful white light.

A crying that caused the Graysons to wake up was an infant boy that had ebony black hair like the men in the family and cerulean blue eyes like Mary's John and Mary Grayson decided to take him in as their own son and named him Richard John Grayson named after Richard "Rick" Grayson, John Grayson's brother.

Later that night as the storm woke up the child, and it startled the bird turned human. John came over to the boy and he sang in a soothing tone, " _ **Go to sleep, my son. Rest your eyes in peace, for soon you shall see the joy you'll bring when you bring heavy hearts at ease.**_ " the boy felt a sense of ease as he listened to the song and fell back to sleep.

 **March 21, 2004 8 years later…..**

It was Dick Grayson's eighth birthday; he was smiling ear to ear as he was going to perform with his family as his debut. He was really excited about the evening.

Dick was coming out of a tent after a long day of practice, but he was stopped by his cousin John who said, "Nice going little robin, by the way happy birthday."

Dick cried, "Thanks John."

John ran ahead as he cried, "I'll meet you tonight Dick."

Dick was walking over to his parents, when a Caucasian man with a lean face and high cheekbones, hair as black as shadiness of his character was punched out of Mr. Haly's trailer. The man thrown out had a small gap between his incisors, as he liked to chew on toothpicks thus making that gap. He was dressed a dark blue suit with a white shirt and red tie, and a wide rimmed black fedora.

Mr. Haly was an old man with graying black hair, blue eyes, garbed in clothing suited for an honest ringmaster.

He snapped, "You heard me! Get out! I run an honest business. I don't pay 2-bit hooligans protection money!"

The man in blue said in suave voice trying to get the man to change his mind, "Insurance, Mr. Haly from you know, accidents? You can't run a business without insurance."

Mr. Haly bellowed as he took out his whip and gave a warning crack, "Get off my property while you can still walk."

The man retorted, "Okay. I tried to be reasonable here. If you don't my services, that's fine. But mark my words Mr. Jack Haly, you'll wish to take my offer. Keep my number handy and you'll be calling Tony Zucco."

He unintentionally bumped Dick as he snapped walking off the property, "Out of my way, punk."

Later that night, Tony Zucco sabotaged with the trapeze rig by burning the wires with acid to make it look as if it was an accident, as an act of revenge against Mr. Haly.

The five members performed their feat not knowing that it would cost them dearly, Dick was getting excited to perform for the first time as he had not performed as it was considered by John and Mary as too dangerous for him.

As Dick prepared to perform, tragedy struck, the rig broke causing his parents, his aunt, his cousin and uncle to fall.

The audience and Dick watched on as the family plummeted to their dooms with a sickening thud.

Amongst them was Tony Zucco as he said teasingly, "Looks like the Flying Graysons might have to change their name."

Among the audience was a man with black hair, and blue eyes garbed in a suit named Bruce Wayne he was no stranger to tragedy as he lost his parents when they were murdered by a common thug. He watched with empathy as the orphaned bird child sobbed at the impacting loss that left the bird alone once more.

 **Author's Notes:** Poor Dick Grayson having to lose his loved ones in a single night. In the next chapter will be a shocking aftermath of the deaths. Until then, constructive criticism and suggestions for future chapters are welcome. That short lullaby was inspired by the song Joseph's Lullaby by Mercy Me. It is a beautiful song that I recommend.


	2. Chapter 1: From a Cage to Wings of a Bat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. This chapter is going to be another tear jerker. Bullying of any sort is not funny because it can lead a devastating impact.**

Chapter 1: From a cage to the wings of a bat

(Dick's POV)

I was crying for hours seeing my family dead as it reminded me on how I lost my family as a bird in the fire. Mr. Haly was like a close thing to a grandfather, but I learned the hard way that moments of comfort doesn't last forever.

A woman with dark black hair, but had shifty blue eyes that reflected her personality garbed in a suit.

When I saw her I thought of her as one of those cats that torture birds like me she said in a purring manner, "Richard Grayson, my name is Lamia Angel. I'm your social worker, and I've come to take you."

Mr. Haly pulled out his whip and he snarled, "I am going to take him in."

Lamia retorted coldly, "I'm sorry, but you are not related to him in any way shape or form. The only place available is the Juvenile Detention Center."

Mr. Haly snapped, "He's just a child, he didn't commit any crimes so what gives you the right to do that?!"

When I heard those words I thought of the horrible things that they could do to a bird like me.

I begged as tears were streaming from my eyes as I was being dragged away to the police car, "No. I don't want to go! Please help me Mr. Haly!"

I was sent to a juvenile detention facility despite the fact that I committed no crime as orphanages were supposedly full; I had to put up with children that would make fun of me because of my heritage. It felt as if it was a house flocked with cats willing to torment me until I die from an early heart attack. The officers were no different as they barked orders into my sensitive ears.

Later on the first night as I heard those brats calling me a gypsy, and I was punished for a theft that I didn't do, I started to wonder if I made a mistake of being a human just to repay a woman's kindness for saving me from those cruel boys.

The next morning it felt as if I was waking up in a nightmare as I was sent to the cafeteria. It was packed with human boys that looked at me with eyes of malice. As soon as it was my shot to get some food, all I had was a biscuit and a small glass of water.

One of the little bastards came over to me and asked in a mocking tone, "Where's your family now, gypsy? They're dead."

At times like that I wished I'd turn back into a bird and dive-bomb his little ass and peck him in the face to give him a just reward.

He grabbed my bread and ate it in front of me and I snarled, "Thief!"

He glared at me and said, "You're one to talk gypsy. You're nothing but a liar and a thief. I must say you probably caused your family to die."

I felt a sense of sorrow as I started to have flashbacks of seeing my family fall.

The boy asked, "What's the matter is the little birdy gonna cry?"

I felt myself being held by my arms and felt a punch in my gut and I was being kicked around while the correctional officers laughed at me and blackness took over.

I woke up and found myself in the empty cafeteria, I ran over to where my assigned cage would be without trying to hurt myself any further as I limped in the hallway I was stopped by an officer.

The officer asked, "What the hell are you doing out in the hallway?!"

I exclaimed with fear in the back of my heart as I responded, "I was trying to get back to my-."

The officer snapped, "Save it birdy!"

I was dragged back to the cage and the door was slammed harshly.

Later that night, I tried to get some sleep to get my mind off of those events.

 _I was standing at a light and I heard a woman's voice that sounded familiar, "Come over here my little robin."_

 _I climbed up the ladder to follow the voice and I saw my family, but something was terribly wrong with them. They were drenched in blood and their bodies were warped in impossible angles as I stared in shock._

 _The platform shattered into nothingness they began to plummet to their deaths._

 _My mother asked as she was plunging to the ground, "Why didn't you save us?"_

 _A sickening thud was heard and I turned to see the man that threatened Mr. Haly. Tony Zucco._

 _He said with his index finger on the trigger, "Bye, bye little birdy!"_

 _I screamed in fright as I heard the bullet._

I felt my body jerking as I gasped in fright and I saw a guard who was standing there.

He said, "Richard Grayson, you are going to be adopted."

When I heard those words, I was feeling a sense of happiness as I followed him and it was a man with black hair, warm blue eyes, garbed in a dark suit.

I recognized the man and I found out that it was Bruce Wayne, the man who paid for the funeral of my family before I was taken away to the cage of the juvenile detention center.

Bruce said, "I would like to take you in as a foster son. I'm so sorry for letting you down, but I will make sure that it will not happen again."

He drove me to the Wayne Manor and he said, "Welcome home, Dick."

 **Author's notes:** Looks like the bird is taken under the wings of the bat. In the next chapter the bird is going to face up against the man that killed his human parents. Until then, constructive criticism and suggestions for future chapters are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret of the Bat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 2: The Secret of the Bat

(Dick's POV)

I have been feeling frustration as my legal guardian had little time with me for being on business meetings during the nights. So I decided to try and find the man that murdered my family and hopefully bring him to justice so he could spend the rest of his life in a prison cell before he could weasel another honest business. I put on some warm clothes to protect my body from being cut to the bone by the powerful cold winds that were flying through the night, I found a tree and swung down on it and I landed on autumn leaves that made my fall less painful.

It was a dark night as the moon was waxing to make the night less dark, it felt a if I was flying into a den of cats and big dogs that would harm a songbird like me at any given moment. I searched around for the greedy self-centered swine that took the human family that I cherished away from me, but there was no avail from anyone in the streets as they had not seen him. I had a suspicion that Zucco is a snake cowering in the grass and waiting to strike on his prey. Soon enough my luck changed as I came across a woman with dark hair in clothing suited for a business woman being attacked by a thug and I fought against him by grabbing a rail and kicking him into a trashcan.

I went over to a coffee shop with the woman and it turned out that one of the workers had seen him at an abandoned building that was condemned for years. I slipped over to the building and saw the lowlife packing up as if he was going to leave town to avoid the consequences and responsibility of his actions. I ran over to a nearby phone booth to call the police, but I stepped on a can, not knowing I was giving away my location.

I dialed the phone carefully when I felt myself being pulled away from the booth, I frantically used my foot to step on him, but I felt myself being slammed to the hard ground. I saw the snake that hid in the grass like a coward drawing his gun and I stared in horror as I realized that my nightmare was turning into a reality.

He hissed in a cold tone, "You're that circus boy, I was about to leave town, but I can finally shut the little birdy up before he sings."

I started wishing myself to be turned back into a bird to fly away from this man's grasp as I heard the gun cocking and aiming to my head in an execution style.

I thought that I was going to die as I closed my eyes praying for the nightmare to end, and all of a sudden I heard a punch landing on a person causing Zucco to fall on his side.

I heard a deep vibrant voice that said to the man, "The only place you'll be going to spend your time is in a jail cell, you sick scumbucket!"

I turned to see a bat like figure covered in shadows with white eyes, I stared in awe as I recognized him from somewhere, but I turned my attention to Zucco as I lunged at the pig-headed scum and started to use my fists to beat the crap out of him.

I screamed out as I punched him, "You bastard! I hate you!" I punched him in the face and felt myself being thrown off by the man and grabbed a railing as I watched the bat beating the man to a pulp.

Suddenly I felt the railing break as I fell into the roaring water. Now I really wish that I changed back to a bird so I would fly to safety, but no I had to fall like my human family did.

I screamed, "HELP!

I was frantically trying to find something to grab, and I found and grabbed onto a rock hanging onto my dear life as my vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen and that slam from Zucco, I heard water rushing in a downward position. I looked over and to my horror it was some sort of waterfall.

I screamed in a voice of terror as I realized that my fate was going to be in the jaws of death, "HELP ME!"

I felt a clawed hand wrapping around me and the last thing I saw was the bat figure taking out a device that shot out a rope like device and blackness took over as I felt my body giving into the exhaustion that I felt.

I woke up gasping for some air. I looked around found myself in a bed within a dark cave-like structure that resembled a headquarters. I saw the man that took me in possessing the claws that I saw the bat wielding.

I asked frantically in a panic as if I was having a heart attack from being tortured by a cat, "What happened?! Where am I?!"

The man said in a calming voice, "Calm down Dick. You're in the bat cave. You have been out cold for two days."

I started remembering that incident from that night I asked, "Why'd you let him go?"

The man retorted, "Your safety was all that mattered because you have a life ahead of you. Now we'll talk about things in the morning. Until then, I would like for you to rest."

I felt my eyes growing heavy as I allowed the darkness to take me again.

 **Author's notes:** Dick finally knows his legal guardian is the Batman. In the next chapter it is going to be through Batman's POV and his hunt for Zucco.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I decided to switch to Batman's side in this chapter it's going to focus on his search for Zucco.**

Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Snake

(Bruce's POV)

Once Dick fell asleep I had to find and hunt down Tony Zucco for his actions so he could face justice. The sick asshole that was responsible for my parents' deaths was never brought to justice and that was a burden that I would not allow Dick to endure.

I went out to a night club that Zucco had frequently visited as I knocked on the door a peephole revealed a green eye asked, "Password?"

It looked in horror as it saw my face, I punched the door open and it drew the attention of the patrons that were playing pool, smoking or drinking.

I asked in a calm but cold voice, "Tony Zucco. Where is he?!"

They all backed away in fright and I heard a glass breaking and I saw a man dark hair, cold icy eyes, dressed in a uniform suited for a biker holding a broken bottle.

He said, "You've got some nerve coming here."

I turned to see the man ready to fight me within seconds I grabbed my smoke pellets and used the smoke to my advantage to knock out several of the men until one was left standing. He backed away to the wall in fright as I approached him and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's Zucco?" I asked

The man retorted, "I'm not going to tell you."

I slammed him to the wall and I said, "You better answer me unless you want to beaten to a pulp."

The man answered, "He's hiding in his uncle's house, Arnold Stromwell."

I dropped the man and I drove to the Stromwell Manor, it didn't take me too long to find the place, but I found that it was secured by a thug with a machine gun, I opened the door to get past the security and I came across Arnold Stromwell.

Stromwell was a man with black hair, a growing black mustache; he had beady eyes that matched his dishonest personality wearing orange sleepwear underneath a light blue bathrobe reading a newspaper. I opened the glass door and crept into the manor to draw his attention.

When he closed the doors, he was startled by my presence and said in callous tone, "You might want to try knocking sometime."

Just as he was about to walk away from me, I stopped him grabbing him by his shoulder and with both hands on the collar of his bathrobe and I said in a firm voice, "I have come for your nephew, Tony Zucco."

Stromwell retorted, "You can't just barge in here making demands."

I kept a firm grip on him as I dragged him to the chair snarling, "I want him bad, Stromwell. Real bad!"

Stromwell asked, "How the hell should I know where he is?"

I threw him roughly onto the chair and he said, "I stopped looking after that bastard a long time ago."

I stated in a cold tone as the swine was sweating, "If you're protecting him, then I'll be grumpy. You don't want to see grumpy." I placed a small device underneath the chair's arm that allowed me to hear the evidence that I needed as I knew that he was hiding something.

Stromwell replied as his voice was shaking, "Yeah. I got you."

(Stromwell's POV)

I wiped the sweat off me as I saw Batman leave my house. I closed the door; I turned to see my nephew as he said in a happy go-lucky tone, "Smooth Uncle Arnie, real smooth."

I walked over to him, grabbed my newspaper as he continued, "You sure suckered that pointy eared freak. Now he won't be messing around here any-."

I did something, I should have done the moment he asked me for sanctuary by smacking him across the face with the newspaper as I snapped "You fucking moron! You and your petty penny ante extortion bullshit! Look what you brought on my house!"

Tony retorted, "Stop already, we can handle the Batman."

I snarled, "No, buddy boy. This time you've gone too far. You're no longer part of this family! Now get out!"

(Batman's POV)

I took out the earpiece with disappointment as I figured the bastard deceived me. I glared at the man holding a machine gun; I had to keep my presence unnoticed until the time was right as I threw a grappling device to knock him out as he was firing at me.

I heard a car moving as headlights were flashing into my eyes and I found Tony Zucco trying to run me over. I jumped onto hood of the car and punched the windshield hoping that lowlife would crash into something so I can catch him, but with a quick turn he knocked me off the hood and drove away. I was so close that I could smell his sweat.

When I returned to the bat cave, I hanged up my equipment and cape as I said, "From now on, Zucco gets my undivided attention."

Alfred pointed out, "Revenge has a sweet taste, but there is a little boy pining for attention. I'm pretty sure that you needed a father figure when your parents died as well."

I realized that Dick was beginning to feel the loneliness that I felt when my parents were savagely murdered by a common thug. Luckily Alfred was around to help me with my grief, but Dick needed a father figure in his life, I could never replace his father, but I vowed to try my best.

I remembered the night that my parents were killed, we were coming home from a movie, and we walked into an alley way and faced up against a man that was as cold as the ice within his eyes and heart. Though my father fought bravely against him he was shot as if he was a rabid dog that needed to be put out of his misery. My mother screamed in horror and a gunshot rang into my ears as I saw beads flying in several directions, once the deed was done the bastard ran off. From that moment on, my war on criminal activity began.

 **Author's notes:** Looks like Batman is going to comfort a certain lonely bird. The next chapter is going to be the start of the Boy Wonder's career.


	5. Chapter 4: The Flight of the Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

Chapter 4: Flight of the Robin

(Dick's POV)

I stared out into the starry night asking myself if I had done something to stop my human family from falling to their dooms. I heard a door open and to my surprise I saw Bruce coming in to this lonely room.

He walked over to me with concern in his heart and he asked, "How are you holding up?"

I answered, "I miss them. If only I could have stopped him, I saw him coming out of the tent and I knew he didn't belong there."

Bruce looked at me and he said, "You keep thinking..."If only I've done something differently. If only I could've...warned them". But there isn't anything you could've done. There isn't anything either of us could've done."

He showed me a picture of a man with black graying hair, hazel eyes garbed in a suit with a woman that had auburn dark blue eyes dressed in blue with beads on her neck.

I asked, "Your mom and dad?"

Bruce nodded and I asked, "Does the hurt ever go away?"

Bruce answered, "I wish I could say "yes." But it will get better in time. For you. That I promise."

I felt tears running from my face as I hugged him for comfort.

He stood up and he said, "Don't stay up too late."

(Bruce's POV)

Once I left the room, I really had to find Zucco so that prick would pay for every single life that he ruined. I drove over to the circus tent that hadn't been torn down yet as it was to be used for evidence against the killer.

I walked into the tent to look around for Zucco and I felt something hard slamming my head and then blackness.

(Dick's POV)

I woke up from another nightmare and decided to head downstairs only to find Alfred coming out of a passageway through a clock, once he left my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to follow the clock and I felt myself being propelled downward like I was on a fast elevator, and when the doors opened I stumbled to the ground of the bat cave. I looked around the cave seeing archives of past cases, but what caught my attention was a bat-like insignia with an alarming sound and it was located at the tent where my family died.

I had to do something, but I started to remember my costume. It was a red vest that had a yellow and black "R" on the left side of my chest, dark green pants and boots to give it a colorful aura, my mother put her hard work into it as she thought of a little robin when she saw me.

In honor of my human family, I decided to take the costume and added some things to it such as a black and yellow cape that reminded me of the wings that I had when I was a bird and I placed a domino mask to prevent anyone from knowing my identity. I found some gloves and added dark green sleeves to the vest.

It didn't take long for me to find the tent where my human family perished, I hid in the shadows on top of the wood shafts and I saw Batman bound to a knifeboard, Zucco was about to strike Batman I cut down one of the sandbags causing the knife to pierce the bag instead.

I looked down at the man and jumped down to reveal to stand against the bastard, Zucco was about to bludgeon me with one of the juggling pins, but I jumped over it using the pole of the platform I circled around and kicked Zucco in the face.

Zucco asked, "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

I growled in anger and tried to punch him, but he dodged the punches, punched me in the stomach and threw me on the ground just as I was about to get up, I felt a hard smack to my head and darkness took over.

(Bruce's POV)

I stared in shock as I saw the boy I tried to protect from that man unconscious as Zucco said to me, "I watched you take down my uncle, and now it's your turn to watch."

I used the knives from the knifeboard to cut the ropes on my hands and once I freed myself I tackled Zucco before he would bludgeon Dick to death. I punched the bastard to a point that he climbed up to the platform.

(Dick's POV)

I woke up and saw Batman facing against the man that murdered my family and Zucco looked like he was going to fall. I didn't want him to die, rather it would be better off if he was placed in a prison cell where many inmates would beat him for the crap that he pulled. Just as he was about to fall to his death, I swung on a trapeze wire and grabbed him by the back of his jacket and he blacked out from the adrenaline that he endured.

Batman looked at me with an impression that I did the right thing, we ran out of the tent to allow the police to escort the handcuffed bastard into the police car.

Batman stated, "Nice save. I thought that you wanted Zucco to get what was coming to him."

I replied, "And he did, what was coming to him was justice."

As we saw the sun rising, and Batman stated, "I've been thinking Dick. I'm not sure if Bruce Wayne has what it takes to raise you properly."

I thought of those nights that he stated that he had issues to take care of as I said, "I noticed that he's not usually around, but if not Bruce Wayne, what about Batman?"

Batman stated, "We might have to give you a name."

I looked on the "R" and thought of my family calling me their little robin and I asked, "How about Robin?"

He asked, "Like the bird?"

I answered, "It's a family name."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the Dynamic Duo has been formed. Though I'm trying to figure out if I should flash forward to 2009 or if I should devote each chapter on how the four sidekicks would meet. If you have any suggestions, please notify me of them.


	6. Chapter 5: Robin meets Green Arrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I have been busy with personal issues and focusing on other stories as well. This chapter is going to focus on how Dick Grayson meets Roy Harper aka Speedy.**

Chapter 5: Robin meets the Emerald Archer and Speedy

(Dick's POV)

It has been a year since I became Batman's sidekick Robin the Boy Wonder. I honestly thought Batman was the only hero with a sidekick, but boy was I proven wrong. We were investigating on a kidnapping of a billionaire that tried to sell a video game to Bruce that has become addicting in my opinion "The Riddle of the Minotaur" I never knew the name of the creator, but I heard that the creator was uncredited for the creation.

I heard some noise and I saw an arrow being fired and I threw a bird-a-rang and red and green arrows stopped the bat-a-rang and bird-a-rang. The two people who fired the arrow were two people one was a man dressed in green with blonde hair, mustache and beard he had a green mask on his face that hid his eyes as well as a hood on his head. Accompanying him was a boy that had auburn hair, his eye color was hidden by a domino mask like mine and he was dressed in red wearing a yellow Robin Hood like hat.

Batman said, "Robin, this is Green Arrow and Speedy."

I retorted, "That figures."

Batman asked Green Arrow, "What brings you two from Star City?"

Green Arrow answered, "There have been a string of robberies that involved a computer game and it lead both of us to here."

We heard laughter and the source was a thin man of medium height. He had brown eyes and brown hair in a flat-top, spiky with long sideburns and a rectangular head. He wore a dark green shirt and a lighter green jacket with a high collar; the shoulders were a darker green. A question mark was emblazoned on his left shoulder. He had a purple tie with a green question mark tie-pin in the middle. He also wore black pants with a green belt and question mark buckle, and triangular green glasses with a purple frame. He also had a gap between his two front teeth. He was known as the Riddler, he's been outsmarting law enforcement for years and had a reputation of being a hacker and used puzzles for Batman and me to crack.

Batman asked, "Where's Mockeridge?"

Green Arrow asked, "Also where has the money gone to?"

Riddler retorted, "Riddle me this Batman and Robin."

He took out a remote control and it started to play a Morse code.

Batman answered, "The code is a lyric from "Oh what a beautiful day". What's another word for corn?"

Speedy answered, "Maize."

Riddler answered, "Bingo. I'll meet you at the maze of the minotaur."

I remembered the maze of the Minotaur attraction at the local fairgrounds.

I said, "There's a maze in the local fairgrounds based on a video game I played. Riddle of the Minotaur."

We headed down to the fair grounds and we saw a holographic version of the Riddler.

He said, "You have less than 4 hours to find him in the center of the maze. First, remove your utility belts and trick arrows."

It felt alien removing my utility belt, but we were both ready to take on the Riddler's maze.

I asked, "How far did you get Speedy?"

Speedy answered, "I'm a little ahead of you."

We started running until we saw a griffin animatronic ready to burn us to an ash. We had to move to another way, if I was to go back and alternate into my previous form I'd fly ahead and scout the maze until I'd find the man.

Speedy asked as we saw the sign Losers ahead.

When we turned we saw blades heading towards us and I cried, "Heads up!"

We all ducked and Batman started realizing what the answers of these riddles were. This riddle in particular if said in a British accent then that would be like saying "Loses a head".

We came across a door with three keys we tried the key that had an A engraved on it and chakrams headed to us and Green Arrow grabbed the key that was marked with a C.

I started panicking, "No wait! What if-?"

Surprisingly the door opened and Speedy stated, "The C doesn't have any sharps in musical notes."

I asked as we were running, "How much time do we have left?"

Batman answered, "Twenty minutes."

As we ran to reach the center of the maze I saw Batman making a turn and I cried as I saw a golden hand heading to him, "Batman! That hand is the Hand of Fate!"

Batman retorted, "That's exactly what I'm waiting for. You guys wait here."

(Bruce's POV)

As I was riding on the hand of fate, I tore open the hand's material and rewired it much to the Riddler's aggravation as I heard him yell, "Hey! You can't tamper with fate! Cheater!"

I flew down to the center of the maze and the Riddler said, "You may have reached the center, but you have to answer the riddle."

An animatronic voice asked, "I have millions of nerves for audio and sight, I have two hemispheres and four lobes along two axes. What am I?"

It took me a moment and I answered, "The brain."

With the word the Minotaur knelt to the ground sparing the man's life.

I untied the ropes to free him and I started hearing a scream of fright.

I rushed over to my young ward taking Mockridge with me

(Dick's POV)

I screamed in panic as I saw a Minotaur and I asked, "How can there be two?"

Riddler answered as he controlled the Minotaur, "I created this just to see if you boys can work together."

I stared in a panic and Speedy pulled out an arrow and he fired it at one of the Minotaur's eyes. It started to give me an idea as I jumped as if I was taking flight so I would dive bomb a fox like him.

Riddler snarled, "Where'd you go?"

I laughed like a little bird and I kicked the other Minotaur's eye.

I cried, "Green Arrow, it's your shot!"

Green Arrow fired an arrow at the Minotaur at a small crevice and it caused the machine to malfunction and the Riddler came out and said laughing, "If you think you'll catch me think again."

Batman's shadow loomed over Riddler and he was knocked out with a punch to the head.

Speedy ran to another door and he said as he saw a huge computer with billions of dollars from the game charges, "Hey Arrow! I found the stolen money."

Batman walked over to the computer and I asked, "How are we to return it? A bat credit card?"

Batman glared at me as if he was telling me to shut up.

He started typing in something and the money started to drain out and I asked, "Where's it going now?"

Batman answered, "It's going back to the banks and the victims should recover it."

A few days past since that fiasco with Mockeridge and I was reading the newspaper and I was in disappointment over the fact that the greedy pig still made money off that game.

I placed my hand on my face as I muttered, "This is so stupid."

Bruce walked over to me.

He said, "Don't worry too much. Since that night Mockeridge is now living in a state of paranoia and fear over his guilty conscience. That's what Oliver told me over the phone. By the way, Roy his ward would like to meet up with you at some point."

 **Author's notes:** Looks like Dick Grayson has befriended Roy Harper. I'm sorry it took so long, it's just I had personal issues and focusing other stories. I also would like to apologize for the infamous bat credit card mentioning, it was supposed to be a joke. Though I'm trying to figure out how Dick, Wally, and Roy would meet. From what I read in the comics Roy Harper was a heroin addict so if you have any suggestions on how the three guys would meet, please let me know. Also constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
